Secure protocols are generally employed to allow computation involving data from multiple parties to be performed without the data being revealed to any of the involved or third parties. The result can however be made available to the parties. For example, a requesting party can retrieve information from another party without revealing the content of the query on one hand or the data of the other party on the other hand. Relevant data may be encrypted using a security key, data analytics may be performed on the encrypted data, and results of the analytics may be provided to the requesting party.